Mystery Man
by Carrotcake28
Summary: Ally Johnson sneaks into the home of her neighbour hoping to find out something about mystery man Only her neighbour is Alex rider! My first story so be nice please :
1. Chapter 1

Ally P.O.V

Alex Rider. Alex Rider!. He's my neighbour and probably the most mysterious person I know. Since I moved into this house he's never visited. EVER!. He's young I would say about 22 years old. Very VERY handsome. Messy blonde hair and hazel eyes that looked like they had seen too much. He lives alone he is also unbelievebly rich. He has a Ferrari 458 italia, a huge mansion and a private jet! *sigh* Some people just have it much as a I hate it, to fuel my curiousity I resorted to spying. I've been spying on him for about 1 year now but I have seen NOTHING. Yes NOTHING. He doesn't have a girlfriend his friends come over but thats about it, no family. He keeps everything hidden away. Giving nothing away.

END P.O.V

"ALLY" a short pretty woman who was about 40 with blonde hair shouted, her eyebrows curled into frown her eyes were rapidly scanning a piece of paper.

"COMINGGG" the girl replied she sighed as she knew it was going to be about school. Her grades had recently plumeted to the ground. She half slouched down the staires and had to listen to her mum give a half hour lecture about what would happen if she didn't improve and start working hard blah blah blah. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed alex getting out of his car and going into his house he was carrying a rather large file. Her curiousity just got a the better of her. She had to find out what was in that file. After making some excuse to her mum about going to the library to study she hid in her garage until she saw that alex had stepped out of his house and drove of in his car. Ally still waited an extra 10 minutes to be on the safe side. That was when she chose her moment she had kept her eye on one of the windows. Ally ran from her garage to the window as fast as possible and lifted the window open fortunatly the window was not too small and she was not too big.

**the end should i continue its my first time so be nice :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASEEE keep reviewing it makes my day :) and just to say the chapters are going to be longer the first chapter was just a prologue. And i'd love it if you gave me some ideas on what to do next. Sorry for the grammar mistakes I usually write in the mornings since I'm busy the rest of the day so im sleepy. :))))) **

_previously_

"_fortunately the window was not too small and she was not too big."_

Ally's P.O.V

I landed on the floor with a thud I turned to say that the room I had landed in was the kitchen. I couldn't help but say WoW! It was HUGE and tidy! The floors are made of marble with underfloor heating. The wine glasses shone. Everything looked immaculate. The cutlery looked brad spanking new, everything did, but I quickly remembered why I was here the file! Or anything that told me anything about Alex Rider. I went down the corridors until I reached the grand foyer and boy was it grand with a chandelier and huge staircases. I made my way into the living room which had a home cinema, an italian marble fireplace and french doors leading to the garden. Nothing important there so I made a dash for the stairs and found a door, bingo! I started looking through the drawers and BAM! I saw the file. I went to pick it up then I heard the door creak...

END P.O.V

"Ahem" Alex said leaning against the door frame.

Ally's heart was beating like an 808 drum she slowly looked up to see Alex Rider. She expected him to be mad but in fact he was... grinning? she could she he was very amused.

"I-I-I I came to borrow some sugar and I was gonna leave a note but-" halfway through her rubbish and totally unbelievable excuse alex held up a hand signalling for her to stop.

"We both know you didn't come for sugar if you had you would've taken it when you were in the kitchen" Alex said

"how did you know about abou-" she again got cut off by his hand signal

"Ally, a magician never reveals his secrets" Alex stated " it's okay i'm not mad but please don't break into my house like that again i'm afraid I will have to call the police"

it wasn't the police that ally was worried about " please don't tell my mum" ally pleaded,

alex grinned " I don't tell tales he led ally down the stairs and even opened the door for her " bye" he said, ally simply smiled as she made her way home. The way alex had known about about ally's little detour around his house was that when she broke into the house it triggered a silent alarm and alex automatically got got CCTV footage from his house to his phone he had watched her every move. It had entertained him. Even so he came home and caught ally red handed.

And of course the file she had seen was a fake he had the real one safely tucked away.

Ally's POV

I'm so not giving up I know that, that file has something secretive in it and i'm gonna find out what.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting in a while been busy :) please review! btw ally looks like dianna agron**

Ally's P.O.V

I woke up at 7 o'clock to the sound of the doorbell my noisy little brother and my mum and dad were asleep being the helpful, amazing daughter and big sister I am I went to open the door. When I opened it I found a bag of sugar sitting on the pavement with a poststick on it, it read:

_To the Johnsons _

_had a hunch you might need some sugar._

_From your neighbour_

I laughed at that it was obviously his idea of a joke but a funny one at from that I did what any normal 16 year old does on an average friday,Went to back to the *Yawn*.Hung out with out my friends. In particular my best friend, she's my best friend I told her about the whole Alex fiasco when I got to the end I received a thump on the head by an angry nancy.

END P.O.V

"OW, what was that for?" ally said

" honestly ally sometimes I wonder if you're losing your marble. I mean sneaking into someone's house like that! Have you completely lost it!" nancy half shouted

"b-b-but it's alex rider! I have to know. I'm going to try again tomorrow" said ally

"he's going to call the police or worse tell your mum. Would you like that ally? Huh"

" I mean I know your sneaking but this takes sneakiness to a whole new level" you could almost see the steam coming out of her ears

"fine if your not with me im doing it without you" ally huffed

"fine" and with that ally headed home.

ALEX'S P.O.V

* * *

><p>Sheesh what's a guy gotta do to get a break. I mean I just came back from a misson in LA, some crazy guy kidnapped 5 actors and threatened to kill them and burn hollywood in the process unless the government paid him a sum of 70 million dollars. And it's barely been 3 weeks since I got back and now they want to send me to vietnam to blow up a drug farm which contains cannabis, crack cocaine, heroin you name it!<p>

**Sorry if it's a bit short the chapters are gonna get longer and this story does have a plot but i'd love it if you gave me some ideas **

**thanks! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own alex or Ben but I own ally (don't even know why im doing this but everyone else does it so what the heck!)

Ally's eyes were glued to the clock. She was getting more and more fed up of school and it took every fibre of her being not to run out the gates and throw her papers in the air, but she knew that if she did she'd be in 3 meters of deep shit. Her mum had already taken away her PSP, ipod and laptop if there was one more slip up concerning school her mum would probably kick her out, no questions asked. Besides it was the last day 20 more minutes and she's be freeeeeeeeee...at least for 2 weeks.

"-and that is how William the conqueror became king,any questions? No, right class dismissed have a great holiday and remember I need that homework assignment the day you come back" a nervous shaky woman said wearing something that someone from the 1900's wouldn't be seen dead in.

Ally gathered her books and left headed to form but she halted when she heard Nancy.

"ALLY! Wait" Nancy said panting ally had recently become distant with Nancy since telling her about the whole Alex plan but it was also because of the reason that Nancy had started hanging with the girly girls of the class. They were always giggling and talking about the latest celeb gossip. She was doing this to prove a point ally is a hardcore tomboy she loves sports especially football and swimming. She wears boyish clothes and hates make up. Even so ally decided to be the bigger person and answer her back.

"hey Nancy what's wrong your little gang left you?" ally answered trying to sound as if she didn't care but couldn't keep the sadness out of her voice truth is she really missed Nancy

"no ally I got fed up of hanging round with them your way more fun im sorry and come to think of it the whole Alex plan sounds cool, now this sounds messed up after all we are spying on someone but it'll be something we can do together" nancy said smiling

"yeah I missed you too" ally replied grinning from ear to ear

After form registration ally and nancy decided to go home together. Ally and nancy got their bikes and headed home.

Ally's POV

It's great that me and nancy are talking again I just hope she won't change her mind. The masons are adding and garage to their already huge house. Mr and Mrs Smith are rebuilding their house completely. I have no idea how but their house totally blew up! a

END POV

When ally reached the driveway of her house she felt like flying! Her brother Max was playing football with his friends "Hey flob,hey flob's friends"ally greeted in return her brother stuck out his tongue,she of course returned the favour but stood up straight when a pretty woman in her 40's emerged out the house "ally don't call your brother that!" the woman scolded

"but mum it's just a friendly,cute nickname"ally said "are you questioning me Allison?" the woman replied with a frown "No ma'am" ally said whimpering the truth was that she was hella scared of her mum. Once she broke her mum's vase playing in the summer holidays, she didn't see her friends for the whole of the summer holidays. She turned to Alex's house and she saw that someone was pulling into his driveway. The person got out. A handsome person in either his late teens or early 20's. The guy rang Alex's doorbell. Alex answered and they went inside...

"ally! Are you listening to me" ally's mum snapped it just occurred to ally that she was off in her lala land while her mum was rambling about max and responsibility "anyway I have a job for you we need salt you think you can go over to our neighbours house and get some" ally's mum said

ally couldn't help but smile this gave her the perfect excuse to nose around "sure mum whatever you want" ally raced across the street and rang alex's doorbell, he answered he had a scar across his cheek and his knuckles were covered in scabs but he still looked perfect he was wearing a white dress shirt and dress pants with a rolex watch "oh hello" alex said smiling "need more sugar?" he said, ally blushed "thanks sorry but my we're out of salt can we borrow some of yours?" she asked " of course come inside" he replied she stepped into his house she saw the guy he raised his eyebrows, alex nodded...

Alex's POV

Earlier today I found out that ben had gotten back from a mission in argentina. Since k-unit were In Wales for extra training Ben decided to come over. I just got back from Peru.

"Alex! How are you?"Ben said with a huge grin

"I'm great thanks,you?"alex answered

"I'm fine, so anything interesting been going on?"ben said curiously "actually yes, you know that house across the street with the red mailbox?" alex said "yes" "well there is a teenage girl who lives in that house I think she may know about what I do" alex said now deadly serious "what do you mean?" ben asked "well she broke into my house and found her way into the study looking through the drawers " asked said "whoa, so what are you going to do about it?" "well I thought about it a lot but I'm going to confront her" alex replied at that moment the doorbell rang and it was _her._

_END POV_

Alex's jaw was set. He looked very serious."ally I need to tell you something,or rather see if you know something don't bother lying to me because believe me it won't work" alex said

Ally was now scared...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm still alive I know! its been a very long time and I'm so sorry, because I was rude I'll post another chapter on either Thursday or Friday. I'm going to see Harry Potter on Friday! who liked it? :) **

Ally sat down, she knew that this wasn't going to be good. Alex and Ben exchanged serious glances and after what seemed like a lifetime, Alex spoke.

"Ally over the past few weeks I can't help but notice that you've been spying on me, first you break into my house then you tell your friend-" Alex began

"How do you know-" Ally interrupted but after seeing the look on Alex's face she stopped and thought it best if she didn't interrupt any more.

"Do you know who I am?" Alex asked simply, you could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

Ally knew that if she gave a bad answer she would regret for a very long time.

Ally gulped "You're Alex Rider?"

Alex seemed some what relieved but he was still suspicious "I mean do you know what I do?"

Ally shook her head. Alex looked at Ben who grinned and raised his eyebrows. Alex smiled.

"Al right Ally that'll be all" Alex said

Ally turned to leave but Alex suddenly remembered what she had come for.

"Wait! You need sugar" Alex said, Ally followed Alex into the kitchen, there she saw a note on the kitchen counter it read:

There is a new mission waiting for you,we require your services immediately. We need you to come to the Royal & General bank at 3 o clock tomorrow. Don't be late.

Ally tensed. Right now she had two options;she could either confront Alex about this note or she could go to the bank at 3o clock tomorrow and find out once and for all,who is Alex Rider?

She quickly crumpled the note and put it in her pocket. Alex appeared moments later carrying a bag of sugar.

"Thank you" Ally said with a jolly smile

She waved good bye to Ben who was helping himself to anything in Alex's kitchen despite Alex's protests

* * *

>Ally let her self out. She knew what she was going to do was against her morals and if her mum ever found out...Ally shivered at the thought of what she would do to her, but despite this she was still going to do it.<p><p>

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

After she left Alex's house, Ally thought about her ingenious plan. If Alex Rider thought for one second that she could be treated like a fool. He was not as clever as she thought, because today would be the day that Allison Victoria Johnson would stand up for her rights! And she will not be under looked! because she is afraid of no one...apart from her mum but even bloody Hercules would be afraid of her.

Ally finished her homework at around half past 1 and made her way into the garage armed with only a torch. A map and £5.30, then she waited. Half an hour later she finally saw Alex get out of his house and get into car. Ally stood up just as the car left started going down the road and then she ran like hell. She caught a taxi. Everything was going exactly to plan.

"Follow that car!" Ally screamed to the driver later feeling like she was in a cheesy movie.

The driver was more then happy to obey so long as he got his pay. Meanwhile, Alex has spotted Ally, well to be honest he had spotted her a long time ago, but he was curious to know to which lengths this girl would follow him to find out the truth.

He went through secret tunnels that were strictly forbidden for the public and were private property of the British government only for the usage of members of parliament and government agents like himself. She still followed. He went through alleyways that only the most demented, vulgar criminals and drug dealers terrorised. The girl still followed. He went through some of the most deserted parts of Chelsea and she STILL followed. At this point Alex had had enough. He parked his car on the said of a quiet road and got out, the taxi also stopped not far behind. He went over to the taxi and paid the driver, he then opened the door of the taxi for Ally who stared at him, confused. He grabbed her wrist and guided her over to the Ferrari, he opened the door and practically threw her in. The taxi driver wasn't phased at all.

Alex was feeling both a mix of anger and confusion.

"Ally, do you realise how I angry I am! You break into my house, you read my messages and you follow me to work, I think you've made it quite easy for me not to trust you , now I'm going to ask you for the last time and if you lie, you'll regret it dearly. Do you know what I do?" Alex said trying to keep calm.

Ally genuinely felt ashamed and scared. She was trying to avoid making eye contact with Alex but she could feel his anger and felt that she would only make him more angry if she avoided him.

"I can genuinely say that I don't know what to do, I saw the note and I just let my curiosity get the better of me, I'm so so sorry, please don't hurt me!" Ally said, whimpering the last sentence.

Alex had of course been trained to spot the most believable of lies and Ally wasn't lying.

After a deep breath Alex said something that surprised Ally...A lot!

"If your going to keep trying to find out who I am I might as well tell you or rather show you"

Adrenaline rushed through Ally's body "where are we going?" she muttered

* * *

><p>"The royal and general bank" Alex said starting the car.<p>

**Next chapter up tomorrow :) **

**But only if enough people review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Yes I own Alex...No I don't but I'm working on it!**

* * *

><p>2 and ½ hours of driving in complete silence! Ally was just about losing her mind! She wasn't the type of person who sat still and shut her mouth for hours. She was used to talking and having fun and Alex was clearly not.<p>

Despite what Ally thought Alex was capable of having fun, on breaks from missions and SAS training Alex and K-unit and Tom would go wild! But he drew a very firm line between his personal life and work. The last thing he needed was his friends being held ransom but k-unit were big boys and Alex was sure they could look after themselves, even so, he was still very cautious.

Both Alex and Ally's thoughts were interrupted when Alex's car parked in front of the R&G 'bank'.

He kindly got out and opened the door for Ally, she muttered a thanks and she had to admit she was pretty disappointed. Of all the things she thought Alex did or 'was' and she had considered everything! From Mafia leader to Vampire! She did not expect Bank worker.

Alex could almost predict what she was thinking and smirked to how oblivious she was. In a sense he was disappointed that she hadn't figured it out! The girl was obviously crazy enough to think it.

"Follow me?" Alex requested, he had scared the teenager when he dragged her to his car and shouted at her, he thought it best to be more gentle.

Ally appreciated his kindness and gladly followed him into the bank.

Alex walked into the bank and after walking through a scanner and a show of ID they were allowed to pass onto the lift. To be honest she wasn't at all surprised with all the security, she remembered that a boy was shot right outside the royal and general a few years back, it was front page news! The boy apparently survived but only just. No wonder they tightened security.

The lift suddenly stopped and opened into a modern lobby of some sort, There were plenty of men and women wearing suites, they all had the same emotionless expression on their faces.

Alex greeted some people but led Ally to Blunts office.

"Ally I'm going to tell you straight...I'm a spy" Alex said calmly, he studied her face, predicting her reaction.

Then Ally did something that took him completely by surprise...

**Cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHAHA I bet you all hate me lol**

**Review pleaseeee **


End file.
